Power Out
Power Out is episode 14b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. While trying to watch a movie from the future on Dollarnator, Fanboy and Chum Chum wind up causing the entire town's power to blow out, which isn't good for everyone else. To make it up, the boys set up a Drive-In Theatre at the Frosty Mart, which is the only building in town that has power. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are thrilled to watch a movie that Dollarnator brought from the future: "Robot Pirate Ninja President". At first, Dollarnator rejects, but he puts it in anyway, but suddenly, all the power in town goes out! The trio then find a better place to watch the movie-the Frosty Mart, that's still running. After a hard door enterance and running into a wacky Mr. Mufflin, they learn that Lenny is using Bikey as a power generator to keep the Frosty Mart running. They ask Lenny where to plug Dollarnator in, and he suggests outside. They were about to go out when they suddenly approach an angry mob of their friends. Lupe, Kyle, Yo, Oz, Fedora Man, Duke, Chuggy, Mrs. Cram and Janitor Poopatine all have no power in their homes, and are mad at the boys. After a slight apology of trying to watch a movie from the future, the mob decides to watch the movie with them. Later on, after setting up the Frosty Mart Drive-In Theatre, Chum Chum plugs in Dollarnator's three circuts and starts the movie. The movie goes off to a good start, but a few moments later, the movie shuts down. Dollarnator says he needs more power, and Chum Chum entertains the audience so they won't get upset. Fanboy asks Lenny for more power, but the brackets on his power generator begin to fall apart and Fanboy has to get a wrench. Back outside, the movie starts up again. Meanwhile, Fanboy was trying to find a wrench while at the same time, is missing the movie and does not wanna miss a single second. Uh-oh! Two problems, one night! He heads back outside to see the movie and tells Chum Chum he needed to find a wrench, not noticing he brought one already. Back inside, Lenny's power generator comes apart and he bursts through the screen into the night sky, thus, shutting down the movie again. The mob is angry again, and instead of entertaining them also realizing that the mob find out it was them causing the black out, the boys try sneeking away in the dark, but they were wearing their Nighty-Lighty-Tighty-Whities. As a result, the mob chases after the boys. Mr. Mufflin wonders where everyone went and he ends the episode by playing alone with his stick and hoop. Transcript Songs *''Stick and Hoop'' *''Entertainment Moment'' Gallery Trivia *This episode reveals Lenny can use Bikey as a power generator. *Hank was the only person who liked the blackout. *Kyle appears in this episode, but has no lines, despite appearing in most of the mob. However, he is heard grumbling and complaining a lot. *The narrator voiceover for Robot Pirate Ninja President sounds like Professor Flan's voice. Although Professor Flan's voice seemed to be heard, he was never actually seen during the episode. Perhaps Jim Cummings might have done the narrator for the movie. *Fanboy would've probably helped Lenny and continue watching the movie if he hadn't hesitated. *Lenny said Fanboy's name for the first time. *Oz was more agressive toward the boys in this episode. He seemed to be a little bit mean to them, at the end yelling "Yeah! You'd better run!" *During the shot of everyone impatient before Chum Chum entertains them, Look closely at Kyle near the bottom left. You can see he's smiling a wicked grin instead of frowning like the others. This could possible mean he's so impatient he's gonna do something bad if nothing happens in the next minute or so. * When Dollar-nator said that he forgot humans can only watch in 3D and that he should've disabled the other 4 "D's," this reveals that the boys watched the movie in 7D, which is purely theoretical as there are not seven dimensions. * This episode is on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Frozen Face-Off DVD along with "The Last Strawberry Fun Finger". * In the scene where Fanboy takes out the wrench he unknowingly had, Chum Chum can be seen looking utterly shocked, as a reference to what's about to happen next. Continuity *Second time F&C's "Nighty Lighty Tighty Whities" were used. ("Frosty Mart Dream Vacation") *The Price is Right "Come on down" music sound-alike is heard again. ("Chicken Pox", "I'm Man-Arctica!") *Third time the power goes out. ("Secret Shopper", "Tooth or Scare") *Second time Kyle appears for most of the episode, but has a minor role, due to having no lines. ("Man-Arctica the Ride") *Sixth time Lupe appears, but Yo does not say anything. ("Pick a Nose", "Fanboyfriend", "Strings Attached". "Fan-bidextrous", "Norse Code") *Second time Lenny's bike "Bikey" appears. ("The Great Bicycle Mystery") *Fourth episode to feature Boog's car Sandy. ("Refill Madness", "Brain Freeze", "Robo-mance") *Second episode to only take place at night. ("Risky Brizness") *Fourth time Fanboy's brain is seen. ("Dollar Day", "I, Fanbot", "Brain Drain", "Brain Freeze") *During the scenes with the power generator, the music is the same as Stink's Bake Job plan ("Fanboy Stinks"). *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum are chased by an angry mob, first was "I, Fanbot", but this time Fanboy is not a robot. Goofs *There were 9 members of the mob when they enter the Frosty Mart, but when they sit down to watch the movie, there were 12 members. *When the power goes out, the moon turns off, too. In real life, this is impossible, even though it happens on most cartoons. *Just like in the last episode, there is a closed caption error: the captions appear about five seconds before said, then disappear when said. This goof appears every time the episode airs in the US. Allusions *When Mr. Mufflin first shows up with his stick and hoop, "The Entertainer" can be heard as background music. *'E.T.' - After Lenny's bike comes off the brackets, his bike goes flying in front of the moon. This was a reference to the bike-flying scene from the movie. *'The Price is Right' - The music played when the Frosty Mart drive-in theatre first appears parodies the theme of America's longest-running game show. *Tron - The End Of The Episode Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Josh Duhamel as Oz Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Dollarnator Candi Milo as Lupe, Mrs. Cram Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dollarnator Category:Fanboy